In recent years, there has been a proliferation of portable electronic devices. As a result, a typical person carries multiple portable electronic devices on a daily basis. These portable electronic devices include notebook computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, pagers, portable media players, and global positioning systems. Moreover, some of the functionality of a portable electronic device may be duplicated in another portable electronic device.
In light of the above, a need exists to reduce duplication of functionality in portable electronic devices. A further need exists to integrate functionality of portable electronic devices.